The Colonisation of Amerika: Russian Approach
The Colonisation of Amerika From person to person, newspaper to newspaper, billboard to billboard, the word of Amerika spread like wildfire through each city, town and village. Vladimir Ivanovich instantly got word of this place. He marched down to boat ports on the East coast of Russia, shouted and ordered the men and teenagers to get their boats ready and armed to set sail for this world that has been spread around the country. With rapidly improving boats and weapons, Vladimir told them to load the best ones onto the ships. They set sail in 2 fleets consisting of 10 ships each, one going a bit South and one going to the North West coast, furious winds and waves didn't stop them. They continued forward. The women upon the ships were scared shitless, they cuddled with the few children in the corner. After a large number of days they came closer to the North West coast. They were excited to see what would happen. When they all arrived, North and South West coast, they saw nothing. Just land, hills and few mountains. They tied the huge boats up and hopped of, they began working very quickly. They knew what they were doing, the fleet commanders forced them to rehearse what to do when they landed. The first thing they started doing was building houses then farms. The colonies were coming along, better than expected Vladimir thought. He would regularly send scout groups ahead to see what was out there. They usually came back with Just hills and flat lands, some snow. That's it He got more frustrated the more times they came back and said that. Some days later, Yuri Tchuikov came along to see what was happening. He knew some basic knowledge about industrialisation. Eventually, he would teach the builders and workers about the alien topic. They were clueless about what he was teaching them. He trusted them. He later left to then come back with more industrial equipment. This was the path to the future. After many failed attempts at various industrial machines, they got some to work, not great but worked. Vladimir sailed down to the Southern colony check on what was happening there, to his surprise it was almost identical to what it looked like in the North. He talked to some of the people living there, it was a complete coincidence. He wanted to start work on better weapons, so he did. First, big cannons then bigger forts and castles. This would pave the way to what would happen further down the line. The cannons had a tesla style setup. They would destroy wooden walls and ships at an instance. Vladimmir was satisfied with what was happening, he felt proud of his work. This would be dawned to change. A young teenage messenger came running into the hall and stutteringly said A-a small tribe has been sited 23 miles East, th-they're very fucking hostile! Vladimir sprang out of his seat and ordered all the tired builders to start building walls and fortifications on the East border of their colony. The air was silent. Something bad is going to happen. The fortifications were coming along well, a bit sloppy, but it will do. They waited for days, standing in their positions that have been set by high commanders. It was the 14th, almost everyone was asleep. A commander had a searchlight going left to right for ages on end. When his shift ended, he was about to get down from the seat that was accompanied by the searchlight, out of the corner of his eye he saw a light pop up over the distant hill. Then many more. He sprinted to the siren and pressed the button. Sirens rang all over the colony, waking everyone up… The sirens rang for a prolonged period. They younglings where clueless to what was happening, the older ones comforted them. Each man ran for their life towards the Eastern border, they were frightened. You could look left and right, you wouldn't not someone running, lines of men running seemed to never end. The first people got to the positions picked up a gun, that were all stored in underground bunkers, and plopped it on a sandbag. They took aim, waiting for Vladimirs approval to shoot over the intercom radio. After seeing the lights come down the hill, each heart on the border beated faster and faster. The lights were slow, almost a walking pace. Vladimir would shoot a warning shot in front of the mysterious lights, hopefully scaring them off. They never stopped, they kept going. Several seconds after that shot, he shouted into the intercom radio Fire! Fire! Fire! Lines and lines of yellow bullets started flying across the emptiness in front of them. They sudden blue one would also fire, that was a tesla cannon. The lights would fall and stay there, they assumed they were killing them. The lights weren't getting closer, they were getting pushed back. The explosions around them where sending them flying, sometimes hitting other lights. They never stopped coming over the hill, it was like a swarm of bees, but never stopping. Vladimir stepped of his perch, and went down to one of the bunkers and brought out what looked to be a mortar, he pulled some men from the barricade and told them to shoot it. Minutes later, the ear shattering sounds of big explosions happen behind them, the tesla shots went high in the air before coming to a stop then falling. They fell so quick, you could blink and you'll miss it. The explosions they created where immense, everyone could feel the shock wave around them. The lights started slowing down but not stopping. The lights where slowing, almost to a halt. They finally stopped after about 20 minutes of continuous firing, they would turn around and run back up the hill. Vladimir shouted over the intercom radio Ceasefire! Ceasefire! One by one each person stopped firing, the last mortar, the last cannon. An eerie silence fell upon the sweaty men, the last light went over the hill. One of the privates stood up, got some binoculars and looked across the horizon of the hill, he shouted Clear! After that, many men stood up and look over. It was pitch black, nothing was there. People started cheering. Vladimir called into one the radios and said We have just been attacked, we won! He waited for a response, nothing happened. He said again Hello? The silence sent a chill down his spine. He repeated Hello? many times. Shit... He muttered. About an hour after the immense war the men just fought, Vladamir was sitting in his cabin looking at the ceiling FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! he shouted. Everyone around him heard and then knew, something bad had happened. A Chief Commander rushed into his cabin and said What's wrong sir? Vladimir quickly replied with South colony isn't responding on the radio Shit... The chief commander said I'm sending two scout boats and a war ship to South colony to see what's happened Hopefully nothing bad sir... Now get out! he shouted at the innocent person. Yes sir he frighteningly said and then speed walked out Vladimir buried his head in his hands and sat in this position for ages. Vladimir was in awe to what would happen next, mixed emotions. Was the phone broken? Are they dead or gone? He captured his thoughts and stored them for later and then went to sleep. In the morning, it was about 4am, Vladimir awakened and sat on the edge of his bed and stared at the wall hoping nothing bad had happened to the Southern colony. he quickly stood, got dressed and went outside in the freezing weather. He paced over to the fortifications where they had fought the day before. He peered over the wall where they all were perched and what he saw was beyond his mind of thought. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He swallowed the saliva that remained in his mouth. He looked at the floor in despair. Vladimir sat down on one of the boxes and buried his head in his hands. He could feel the tears falling from his eyes down his forearm then onto the floor. Vladimir had several thoughts and emotions going through his mind at once almost making his head explode. He thought about what to do next. He got down from where he was sat and walked over to the Chiefs house and knocked, he prepared himself for the events that may unfold. The Chief answered the door, after 10 minutes, still in his night clothes, and said What's wrong sir Vladimir looked him in the eye and slowly said The people we fought last night... th-they were the South colony Wha-what? The chief said sorrowly They're all fucking dead Oh my fucking god The chief sprinted inside grabbed his clothes and put them on over his night clothes. They re-gathered themselves and marched over to the Wake-up Siren. The siren ran for 2 minutes dead on. People started pouring out of their cabins in to the road. He pulled the mic that was hanging to left of them into his mouth and said We have done something terrible, something sickening. peoples faces turned from normal to confusion in a matter of seconds. The people we killed last night... they were the Southern colony, they were our friends, our family. They're dead. Gone Silence fell upon the colony, no one spoke, not a sound. People were looking at the floor saddend, people looking at Vladimir as it was some kind of joke. One person from deep in the crowd emerged, sprinting like a cheetah towards Vladimir. It appeared that he was holding some silver object, it looked sharp. In the blink of an eye, Vladimir pulled out his trusted pistol that his brother gave to him and pointed it at him, he shouted Stop or i'll shoot! Stop! The person kept running. Vladimir shouted, once again, Stop! he never stopped. Seconds were ticking in Vladimir's head. 1. 2. 3. Bang! The man jolted his head back, both his legs kicked up in front of him and he fell to the ground. A puddle of blood slowly accumulated around his head, spreading more and more. The medic came rushing in with some bandages, he quickly wraped it around his head. The medic shouted for someone to bring a stretcher, some time later, the other medic came pacing out with a stretcher. Everyone watched as this horrid event unvaled infront of there own two feet. The man was rushed into the medic tent. Some people hoped he was dead, some hoped he was alive. When he finished his instructions, the men all set of in their boats. Vladimir would stay back in the Northern colony, he didn't want to get killed. The men spent two days on the boats, they sweated their arses of trying to get there. They frequently sent radio messages to home, to say to their families that are okay. They finally arrived. The place was soundless, the only sounds that pierced the barrier of silent, was the creaking of the boats. When they got closer, through the foggy mist, they saw redness, smoke. They also saw strange symbols that seemed to be religious symbols. They had nowhere to dock because the docks was smashed. They would have to anchor in the shallow parts then send smaller boats that were attached to the side of the ships. At least seven people could fit on the small boats. They sailed their way to the colony. As they got closer, the heat got warmer from the houses.